


It is Not a Date!

by CrazyMJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has been staying with Viktor and Yuuri and now Otabek is in town and wants to see Yuri,
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	It is Not a Date!

"Oh Viktor! I'm so glad you're here. Yuri has been in his room throwing things and yelling in Russian for about an hour. I have no idea what's wrong. He won't talk to me." The Japanese Yuuri explained.

"I'll see if I can hear what he's saying." Viktor came over to the room the young skater had been staying in while he was visiting them in Japan.

Viktor chuckled softly hearing what Yuri was saying. "Did Yurio give you any idea where he might be going tonight?"

"He did say he won't be here for dinner. But he was happy at that point. He was smiling and he happily ran to his room. But it was shortly after that he started yelling." The older Yuuri was still worried and he didn't appreciate Viktor laughing about it.

"I think our little Yurio has a date. He's yelling that nothing looks good enough and why didn't he bring better clothes with him." Viktor laughed again.

The blonde whipped open his door standing there with his hair a mess in skinny jeans but not shirt. "I can hear you old man. And it is not a date! Beka is here and we're going to dinner tonight." He huffed. "And you two better not interrupt like you did in Barcelona! I don't want it turning into anything weird!" Yuri went to slam the door un their faces but the other Yuuri stopped him.

"We won't bother you and Otabek. Let me help you straighten up. I'm sure you have something to wear. Besides I don't think he will care what you wear." The older Yuuri walked into the room and started picking up the clothes that had been thrown around.

"If it's not a date then it doesn't matter anyways. Just wear anything." Viktor teased but it earned him glares from both Yuris.

"You are not helping Viktor. Either come in here and help pick up the clothes or go take Makkachin for a walk." The dark hair Yuri ordered.

"I can't refuse an order from you." Viktor smiled and the blonde Yuri gagged.

"I don't want you two being all mushy in my room. I thought I had packed my welcome to the madness outfit but I can only find the pants. I look good in that one." Yuri sighed picking through his clothes again.

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other. They had seen the outfit but, they didn't like the way it showed off to much of Yuri so they threw away the shirt.

"You look very nice in everything Yuri. What about this?" The older Yuuri held up a nice button up shirt.

"I told you. This is not a date. It is just dinner with a friend. I don't think we're going anywhere fancy." Yuri sighed. He decided to let them pick through his clothes while he worked on his hair.

He brushed it out before trying to figure out what to do with it. The older Yuuri looked over at him. "You can just leave it down. You have nice hair."

"Beka likes my eyes. I want to pull it out of them." The blonde decided on a crown braid just braiding the front out of his eyes and letting the back hang lose.

"That is a nice thing for him to tell you. You're sure he doesn't think of this as a date? Most people don't give people compliments on their eyes." Yuuri offered.

"He didn't say they were pretty or anything mushy like that. He just said that they're like the eyes of a soldier. It's not a date." Yuri growled a little.

"I haven't seen this shirt before." Viktor held up a black shirt that had two tiger cubs on the front.

"Beka gave me that. He sent it to me recently. He said when he saw it he thought I would like it." Yuri explained and grabbed it putting it on. It did fit him nicely. Looking himself over he decided he did look pretty nice. Putting on a leather jacket and his leopard print shoes he finally settled on his outfit.

"Oh so he thinks about you while you're apart?" Viktor teased. "And you need to tear your room apart to find the perfect tee shirt..." Viktor was cut off when the dark hair Yuuri covered his mouth.

"What Viktor is trying to say is that you look nice and have fun tonight. Tell Beka we said hi." Yuuri smiled.

Viktor took Yuuri's hand off his mouth. "He isn't going to pick Yurio up here? That isn't very gentleman like."

The blonde Yuri tolled his eyes at both the nickname and Viktor's insistence that this was a date. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. You two don't embarrass me." Yuri went and answered the door. Beka was standing there looking effortlessly handsome.

"It's good to see you Beka." Yuri tried to get just step out and close the door behind him but, Beka didn't step out of the way.

"You're not going to invite me in? I wanted to talk to Viktor and Yuuri." Beka didn't give any hint to his intentions as to why.

Yuri sighed and stepped back. "I don't know why you would want to do that." If on cue the pair showed up in the hall.

"It is good to see you Otabek. I hope your flight was a nice one. And I hope you and Yuri have a nice time at dinner." Yuuri smiled to Otabek.

"Yes it was nice and I am sure we will have a nice time to night. I will not keep him out to late." Otabek promised them like they were Yuri's parents and this was a date.

"It doesn't matter to them how late I'm out. They're not my parents remember?" Yuri sighed. He was ready to just go.

"Don't take advantage of our little Yurio." Viktor smirked. "And 9 o'clock should be early enough to have him home. Enjoy your date."

"It is not a date." Yuri growled to Viktor.

"Viktor is just trying to upset you. And ten is plenty early. Have fun." The dark hair Yuuri guided the silver haired man from the room before he irritated the blonde more.

"Let's go." Otabek turned and left. He had rented a motorcycle. He got on putting his helmet on and handing one out to Yuri.

Yuri smiled putting it on and got on behind Otabek holding on around his waist. He smiled as they were soon off. It was nice to be close to Otabek but he wasn't going to admit it.

Far to shortly for Yuri's liking they were stopped in front of a small cafe and Otabek was helping him off the bike.

Yuri took his helmet off and followed him in. It was a nice little place. He didn't know how Beka always managed to find places that he liked. How did he even know that he enjoyed places like this?

They were soon seated at a booth and Beka had ordered a pot of tea for them to share. He even asked if they had orange blossom honey.

"I didn't think you sweetened your tea. I also thought you preferred coffee." Yuri picked up his menu.

"I don't and I do like coffee better. That's your favorite honey though right? And they have the sugar on the table already." Otabek pointed to it.

Yuri really hoped Otabek couldn't see his blush while he looked at the menu. "Yeah it is. I didn't know you remembered."

The other grunted like it wasn't a big deal. "You look nice today. You pulled your hair back. I can see your eyes."

"You look nice too. You just got a hair cut? Your undercut looks cleaned up."

It was Otabek's turn to blush a little but he just cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was getting too long."

Their tea came and they placed their orders. Yuri poured his tea adding the honey and sugar stirring it up. He smiled as he smelled it before sipping it.

Otabek on the other hand practically gulped his first cup down. "What did Viktor mean about taking advantage of you? Does he think I would do something inappropriate while taking you to dinner? Is it because of your free skate? They did seem upset by it."

Yuri nearly checked on his tea at that. "Don't listen to Viktor. He's just weird. And there was nothing wrong with that skate. I thought we did an awesome job."

"You did look awesome during it. I guess it is because you are still young and it was...sensual." Otabek looked like he was a bit fluttered at that.

"I am not a child. I though you atleast knew that. And that was the point of it. I'm not a junior anymore. I hate being treated like a child." Yuri set his cup down and leaned back against his seat crossing his arms.

"I see where the ice tiger of Russia comes from when you act like that. I'm glad you like the shirt I got you." Otabek looked like he was smiling now.

Their food soon came and the conversation turned to the up coming season as they ate. Neither of them had picked a theme yet but did have some ideas and it helped to discuss them together.

Otabek paid their bill and got Yuri a tea to go as they left. "How about we walk around? We have time before you have to be back."

"You know you don't have to listen to those two right? They're really not my parents even of they like to pretend they are." Yuri sighed and sipped his tea.

"I thought your grandfather had taught you to respect your elders though and especially since they ate letting you stay with them. It wouldn't be right to disrespect them by bringing you back late.

They ended up on a beach together. Yuri sat down in the sand and took his shoes off digging his toes into the sand. "I guess. Fine we'll go back by ten."

Otabek smiled and sat beside Yuri. He left his shoes on though. His eyes stayed on the blonde watching him while he was more focused on the waves.

"Your hair is coming undone." Otabek reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Yuri's ear. When the blonde looked at him though he couldn't resist. He leaned closer and their lips soon met for a kiss.

When they parted they were both blushing. "Sorry. I...that was nice...but I shouldn't have forced you." Otabek was really worried about taking things to fast.

"No that was great! Don't apologize." Yuri leaned closer to Otabek. "I want to do it again now that I know it's coming."

Otabek nodded and placed a hand on the back of Yuri's neck as they kissed again. This one lasted longer and somehow the blonde ended up in Otabek's lap before he knew it was happening.

The older male felt himself losing control as fingers were soon playing with the short freshly shaved hairs at the back of his neck. He broke the kiss before it got out of hand.

"I should get you home."

"It's still not that late. We can keep kissing." The blonde leaned in for another kiss but Otabek moved him from his lap and was getting his shoes for him.

"I know. I don't want them to keep me from seeing you again though. Atleast nobody inturputed this date though. I think it went better than our first date."

Yuri was dumb struck at that. "Our first date? Barcelona? How long have we been dating without me knowing it?"

Otabek smiled and put Yuri's shoes on for him since he seemed to not be in a hurry to do so. "I could be really mean and say since Yakov's training camp. I can't believe you didn't realize I like you. I thought you just wanted to take it as slow as I did. So when you said this wasn't a date you were serious?"

Yuri finally understood why his fangirls always screamed when they saw him since Beka was making him want to scream right now. "This is our first date. Barcelona doesn't count. You should come over for dinner tomorrow. I'm sure those two are going to want a formal fake family dinner when they hear about this."

Beka chuckled and nodded and got up holding out a hand for Yuri helping him up and over to the rented bike.

"Alright. Now let's get you home before you're grounded." The pair were soon back to Yuuri and Viktor's place.

Otabek Yuri up to the door. "Goodnight Yura. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed him softly and watched at Yuri went inside.

Yuri couldn't hide the smile on his face as he walked through the house. "I guess it was a date." He told the older couple who were in the living room as he went to his room and laid down. He could still feel Beka's lips on his as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
